Make some noise
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Sasuke n'était pas vraiment fait pour la colocation, mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Si seulement, Tenten n'était pas aussi...envahissante.


**Note : Je l'ai écris d'une traite, sans même revenir sur le texte ( du coup y'aura surement des fautes, des répétitions de mot et patati et patata). Il fallait que ça sorte, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de l'écrire en tout cas, je ne sais pas si cela va en être de même à la lecture. Quoiqu'il en soit, si jamais vous passez par là, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 **\- Make some noise -**

* * *

 **\- OS -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Lune - Healing song**

 **ILIVEHERE -Coming home**

 **SYML – Where's my love (Acoustic)**

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

Le vent soufflait tellement fort dehors, qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Il était deux heures du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il leva lentement le bras vers sa table de chevet et s'empara de son téléphone portable. Il resta quelques minutes sur les réseaux sociaux. Naruto ( l'un de ses meilleures potes, l'un des seuls d'ailleurs), sans doute bourré, était à une fête et twitté des phrases incompréhensibles tout en alimentant ses répliques de photo où il était entouré de personne que Sasuke ne reconnu pas. Ils avaient tous une bière à la main.

Au moins certains, semblaient bien occuper leur nuit.

Sasuke soupira tout en se frotant les yeux d'une main. Il reposa son portable sur la table de chevet, et se leva du lit.

L'envie de dormir, lui était définitivement passé. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, qui donnait directement sur le salon et la cuisine ouverte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec ses colocataires. Ils étaient quatre en tout. L'appartement appartenait à un vieil homme, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Le premier jour où il avait emménagé chez lui, il avait été surpris que celui-ci l'accueil comme s'il faisait parti de la famille. Sasuke avait eu peur que celui-ci soit collant et envahissant, mais Sarutobi, avait, semble t-il comprit Sasuke du premier coup d'œil, et le laissait vivre tranquillement sa vie sans l'importuner de question embarrassante. Ils avaient vécu quelques mois tous les deux, avant qu'un couple ne viennent s'installer dans l'une des plus grande chambre de l'appartement, Tenten Inoue et Neji Hyuga. Si la présence de Neji se faisait à peine sentir, en ce qui concernait Tenten, s'était une toute autre affaire.

D'ailleurs,celle-ci était assise sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre du salon. Tenten avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et ses genoux étaient repliés contre sa poitrine. En entendant Sasuke, elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

Il s'humecta les lèvres tout en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile. Sasuke ne parlait pas vraiment à ses colocataires. Il ne parlait pas à grand monde de toute façon. Certains disaient qu'il était froid et arrogant. La vérité, c'était que Sasuke ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec les autres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait les laisser entrer, ou les tenir complètement éloigner de sa vie.

De plus, il finissait par trouver bien trop vite ennuyant toute les personnes qui essayaient de lui faire la conversation.

Ses colocataires, étaient parfaits. Sarutobi était un vieil homme qui aimait le calme et qu'on lui foute la paix. Neji n'était pratiquement jamais là à cause de ses nombreuses obligations familiales et lorsqu'il y était, Sasuke s'en rendait à peine compte.

Le seul élément perturbateur, était Tenten.

Tenten qui faisait tinter sa cuillère dans son mug rose bonbon tous les matins. Tenten qui chantait des chansons en indien sous la douche. Tenten qui laissait trainer ses affaires un peu partout. Tenten qui parlait fort au téléphone. Tenten qui avait toujours les ongles vernis de bleu. Tenten qui aimait mettre la radio très tôt le dimanche matin quand il dormait encore. Tenten qui avait mis une machine à laver un jour sans faire attention au fait qu'elle était à moitié pleine des affaires de Sasuke et qui avait rendu ces belles chemises blanches toutes bleus.

Tenten qui à ce moment là, le regardait sans faire de bruit, détourna la tête pour la reposer contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il fut surprit qu'elle n'essaye pas de lui parler. Elle lui demandait souvent comment il allait, bien qu'il lui répondait toujours à peine. Oh, et puis, elle parlait souvent d'animaux aussi. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille, parce que la condition des tigres en Inde ne l'intéressait pas trop, ni celle des ours polaires en antarctique.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un grand verre d'eau et la lorgna du coin de l'œil. Elle portait juste un tee-shirt blanc assez ample. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment s'encombrer de vêtement long. Toujours en short, en débardeur, ou en tee-shirt. Jamais de pantalon, ou de robe. Jamais de talon aussi. Elle préférait les baskets et les sandales décorés de coquillage. Sauf à la maison, où elle marchait tout le temps pieds nus ou en chaussettes.

Par contre, elle aimait bien mettre plein de bracelets indiens qui tintaient tout le temps. Il savait toujours où elle se trouvait à cause de tout le boucan qu'elle faisait en bougeant les bras.

Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'ils cohabitaient tous ensembles et Sasuke se demandait bien comment il faisait pour la supporter.

Il avait d'ailleurs cru qu'il ne survivrait pas à la collocation, lui qui n'aime pas trop la compagnie, mais bon, il avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Puisqu'il s'était totalement éloigné de sa famille, qu'il avait besoin d'un logement pas trop chère pour pouvoir continuer en toute tranquillité ses études à Tokyo, Sasuke avait du prendre sur lui-même.

Il rinça son verre dans l'évier et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Elle semblait tellement calme et silencieuse. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, que Sasuke hésita à lui demander si tout allait bien.

Mmh...

Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle allait se faire des films s'il commençait à lui portait un peu d'attention, elle allait croire qu'il avait envie de lui parler, qu'il faisait attention à elle. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'approfondir ses liens avec elle. Il préférait qu'ils se limitent tous les deux à une relation de simple colocataire qui doivent vivre sous le même toit parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Comme il le faisait avec Neji et Sarutobi.

Alors, il retourna à sa chambre sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

.

.

.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

Il s'allongea sur le dos. Puis sur le ventre. Il essaya le coté droit et le gauche aussi. Avec la couverture et puis sans. Il finit par balancer son oreiller à travers la pièce.

Il était trois heures du matin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Ça le faisait tellement chier ! Il avait besoin d'être en forme pour demain ! Il devait réviser pour ces examens.

Alors qu'il soupirait pour la énième fois, il entendit Tenten hurler. Ça dura quelques secondes avant que le silence ne revienne.

Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et que de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, Sasuke se leva de nouveau de son lit juste pour vérifier que Tenten n'avait pas péter les plombs.

Elle n'était plus à la fenêtre. Elle avait du retourner dans sa chambre.

Il se voyait mal, frapper à sa porte. C'était là où elle dormait avec Neji, et même s'il n'était pas là, Sasuke n'avait pas la moindre envie de pénétrer dans leur intimité.

Et puis c'était débile, d'avoir eu envie de s'assurer de quoique se soit. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il l'entendit pleurer.

Sasuke fixa la porte sans bouger.

Et merde.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait frapper et lui demander si elle avait besoin de parler ou faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

En y réfléchissant bien, Tenten, n'avait peut-être pas envie qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle qui était toujours joyeuse et souriante.

Elle avait sans doute ses raisons et il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'interférer dans sa vie. C'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis.

Et puis, peut-être que Neji lui manquait, voilà, c'était sans doute ça.

Du coup, il pouvait retourner à ses occupations et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il devrait faire. C'est vraiment, ce qu'il devrait faire, mais sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Sasuke était incapable de bouger. Il l'écouta pleurer et renifler bruyamment de temps en à autre.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché tout prêt de la porte, ni qu'il avait mis la main sur la poignet. Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'ouvrir. Il resta là. Juste là.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Tenten aux joues humides et brillantes. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » grogna t-elle.

Il fut si surpris de son ton grognon, qu'il chercha un moment ses mots la bouche entrouverte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » demanda t-elle en s'essuyant rapidement les joues avec le dos de sa main.

« Tu pleurais. » dit-il.

« Et alors ? »

Et ben, hum, il en savait trop rien.

« Tu m'as réveillé. » mentit-il « T'aurais pu être plus discrète. »

Il regretta aussitôt ces paroles lorsqu'il vit son regard s'assombrir. Merde il avait paniqué, alors il lui avait dit la première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Je vois. » cingla t-elle « Rassures toi, j'ai fini, tu peux donc retourner roupiller. »

Elle allait fermer la porte mais celui-ci la bloqua brusquement avec sa main. Il put voir qu'elle était totalement surprise. Il l'était un peu lui aussi. Parfois, il faisait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas lui même.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Tu m'as réveillé, je n'arriverai plus à dormir maintenant. » la coupa Sasuke « A cause de toi, je ne pourrais pas réviser, si je rate mes examens ça sera de ta faute. »

Tenten ouvrit la bouche en grand, d'un air scandalisé. En fait, c'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait lui dire à la base, mais, euh, enfin voilà quoi, c'était sorti comme ça.

« Du coup, puisque je suis là maintenant et que toi aussi, » rajouta t-il alors que Tenten le fusillait du regard « on pourrait parler. »

Voilà, déjà ça ressemble un peu plus à ce qu'une personne normal pourrait dire envers quelqu'un qui semble aller mal.

« Parler ? » répéta Tenten d'un ton sec. « Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Je t'en prie, t'as toujours quelque chose à dire. »

Elle le dévisageait grandement hébété tout en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Comme elle ne paraissait pas faire d'effort pour engager la conversation, Sasuke se sentit dans l'obligation de commencer.

« Donc, hum, mauvaise... » fit-il d'un ton hésitant en s'adossant à l'embrasure de la porte et en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les repousser vers l'arrière de son crâne. « ...nuit ? »

Tenten resserra un peu plus fortement ses bras contre elle « Arrête. »

« Arrête quoi ? »

« Arrête de faire comme si cela te préoccupais. »

« Je... »

« Tu m'as entendu pleurer, et tu viens me voir pour essayer de te donner bonne conscience, j'ai compris. » poursuit-elle sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer « Je ne suis pas stupide Sasuke, je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Il n'avait jamais dit. Bon d'accord, parfois elle l'agaçait, mais de là à ce qu'il ne l'aime pas

« Tu peux retourner te coucher. »

« Mais... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. » le coupa t-elle encore une fois « Laisse moi tranquille. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, et rejoignit son lit où elle se roula en boule. Sasuke resta sur le pas de la porte, la bouche entrouverte, vexé qu'elle n'ait même pas apprécié ces efforts envers elle.

« Mais j'ai envie de te parler, moi. » bougonna t-il en serrant les poings.

Tenten soupira très très fort « A d'autre Sasuke, tu n'as jamais envie de parler. »

« J'en ai envie là ! » dit-il un peu fort, oubliant qu'au bout du couloir dormait Sarutobi. Quoique, il n'avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire la dessus, l'appartement pourrait s'effondrait que Sarutobi continuerait de ronfler.

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas lui adresser la parole, Sasuke dont les joues étaient devenues toutes rouges de colère, lui lança juste pour l'énerver « De toute façon, je trouve ça pathétique que tu pleures parce que Neji n'est pas là. »

Tenten se releva d'un seul coup et vint vers lui en le pointant du doigt « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Bon, il avait exagéré, il en était conscient, mais au moins elle ne lui tournait pas le dos.

Elle posa fortement les paumes de ses mains contre son torse pour le pousser vers le salon. « Tu ne sais rien du tout ! » rugit-elle « Je t'interdis de dire que je pleure parce qu'il n'est pas là ! »

Elle continua de le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il lui attrape les poignets « Moins fort Tenten, Sarutobi dors ! »

Elle se dégagea violemment de son emprise « Mais c'est quoi ton problème au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fiches pas la paix ? »

Il fut incapable de lui répondre. Il ne savait pas. Ça lui semblait juste de faire ça. Enfin pas de l'énerver, mais de la tenir...occupée ?

« Tu sais très bien m'ignorer d'habitude, c'est à peine si tu sais que j'habite aussi ici ! »

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. » riposta t-il « Tu prends autant de place qu'un éléphant et t'es aussi bruyante qu'un troupeau de gazelle ! »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et Sasuke s'attendit à ce qu'elle le contredise mais Tenten resta silencieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils, posa les mains sur ses hanches « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ben ouais, t'es toujours entrain de faire du bruit, t'as même pas conscience que t'es pas la seule à habiter ici, parce que tu mets tes affaires partout, et puis t'es toujours en train de parler, tu parles, tu parles, tu te tais jamais ! »

Pour une fois qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis qu'elle était là, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cet appartement, Sasuke n'allait pas pas passer à coté. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Parfois tu parles tellement que même lorsque tu la fermes, je t'entends toujours ! J'en peux plus de t'entendre chanter sous la douche ou le bruit que fait tes bracelets ! Est-ce que tu la moindre idée du boucan que tu nous fais endurer quand tu marches ? Oh et puis tu nous saoules avec tes animaux à la con et tes missions humanitaires ! On a compris, t'es une bien meilleure personne que nous. »

Il s'approcha d'elle pour être bien sûr qu'elle entende et qu'elle comprenne « Tu prends tellement de place que même quand t'es pas là, t'y es encore. Tu laisses trainer tes chaussures partout, t'utilise mes affaires, tu ne sais pas vivre en société Tenten ! »

Enfait, elle ne savait surtout pas vivre avec lui. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que colocataires d'ailleurs, et que c'était Neji qui devait se la coltiner dans le même lit.

Mmh...

A ce propos, peut-être que là, l'entendre ne le...oh pétard...qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à ça ? Avec elle en plus ?

On efface tout !

Bref...

« Y'a des jours où j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir finir mes études et avoir un vrai job pour pouvoir déménager loin de toi !» poursuit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître perturbé par ses récentes pensées.

Il la vit serrer ses petits poings et prendre une inspiration pour, sans doute, lui lancer une réplique bien sanglante. Alors, avant qu'elle ne l'envoie bouler une bonne fois pour toute, et puis pour une fois qu'il pouvait le lui dire, Sasuke avoua « Et pourtant y'a des jours où je suis content que tu sois là. »

Elle semblait totalement bouleversée, alors il en profita pour continuer de lui dire, ce que même parfois il osait à peine formuler mentalement.

«Enfin, j'ai dis « moi » mais c'est pas vraiment le cas, je veux dire, enfin ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que... » il peinait vraiment à formuler sa pensée, rah, mais comment faisait Naruto pour avoir autant de faciliter à parler au gens, «...malgré tous tes défauts Tenten... » la jeune femme arqua l'un de ses sourcils «...tu n'es pas détestable. »

Bon, c'était pas vraiment ça qu'il voulait dire, mais il avait pas vraiment trouvé mieux sur le coup. Tant pis, ça fera l'affaire.

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en s'humectant les lèvres avant de lui dire « Si tu voulais me dire que je te faisais autant chier, t'avais qu'à t'y prendre plus tôt et pas attendre qu'on est déjà cohabité un an ensemble. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et se gratta distraitement derrière l'oreille « Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment laissé l'occasion de te le dire. »

« Oh, et en plus c'est de ma faute, décidément, j'ai vraiment l'impression de te pourrir la vie, on pourrait presque dire que je te suis toxique. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel « Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là. »

« Et pourtant c'est bien ce que tu viens de me dire. » grinça t-elle en amenant l'ongle de son pouce droit à ses lèvres pour le mordiller.

« Ca aussi ça m'agace, quand tu fais ça, quand tu te ronges les ongles. » lui reprocha t-il en esquissant une grimace.

« Wow, mais quand tu dis qu'il y a des jours où je ne suis pas détestable qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement, parce que là, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je te fais toujours chier ! Si tu veux que je me casse, t'as qu'à me le dire. »

« Tu manquerais à Sarutobi. Il t'aime bien.»

Tenten plongea son regard dans le sien d'un air dubitatif et Sasuke se trouva obligé de se justifier « Il est toujours plus souriant quand t'es là. Tu sais faire des chocolats chauds comme personne et parfois tes blagues sont drôles. »

« Je... »

« T'es toujours la première à aller vers lui quand il a besoin d'aide, t'es toujours souriante, tu me souris même à moi alors que... »

« Que t'es vrai connard. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux surprit. Ok, bon il l'avait bien mérité, mais il ne s'y était quand même pas attendu.

« Tu ne fais jamais aucun effort, pour parler aux autres, avoir l'air un minimum sociable, que se soit avec moi, Neji ou même Sarutobi. »

Sasuke fit la moue lorsqu'elle rajouta « Si tu étais un nain dans blanche neige, tu serais Grognon. »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce personnage. »

« Oh c'est vrai, t'as raison, excuse moi, » fit-elle en levant les mains, « il a beaucoup plus d'émotion que toi. »

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain d'insinuer là ?

« Tu as autant d'émotion qu'un lombric ! »

« Tu me compares à un verre de terre ! » grimaça Sasuke profondément dégoûté !

« Ne prends pas cette air écœuré, c'est le lombric qui devrait se sentir vexé que j'ose le comparer à toi. »

Non, mais elle était sérieuse là ? Elle entreprit de retourner à sa chambre, mais il la retint vivement par le poignet. Non, mais où est-ce qu'elle croyait aller là ?

« Reste là, on en a pas finit. »

« Si moi j'en ai terminé ! » grinça t-elle en essayant gigotant le poignet qu'il avait emprisonné avec sa main. « Lâche moi Sasuke ! »

« Pas avant qu'on est finit ! »

« Mais finit quoi ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtes pas de me reprocher d'être moi-même, au lieu de me demander tout simplement comment je vais ! ».

Il lui lâcha le poignet. « Ce n'est pas mon intention. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui leva les yeux au ciel « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à me parler au beau milieu de la nuit après m'avoir entendu pleurer ? »

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu'elle ne lui dise « Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis mise à pleurer, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te contentes tout simplement pas de me le demander ? »

« Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu me le dirais. » finit-il par avouer.

« Ouais t'as raison, j'ai pas l'intention de te le dire, » grinça t-elle « surtout depuis que je sais que je t'agace autant. »

Il baissa les yeux alors qu'elle rajoutait « Sache que je n'arrêterai pas d'être moi, parce que ça dérange ta petite personne, mais si cela peut te rassurer, je ne t'adresserai plus la parole. »

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir. Il la laissa s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en se demandant si finalement, ce qu'elle venait tout juste de décider, lui convenait vraiment.

.

.

.

C'était dingue ça quand même. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à être ravi qu'elle ait décide de faire comme s'il n'existait plus. Tenten ne lui disait plus bonjour, ne lui parlait plus du tout sans arrêter évidement de faire du bruit avec ces bracelets, ou sa stupide radio le dimanche matin. Une fois, alors qu'il rentrait de ses cours, Sarutobi et Tenten rigolaient dans la cuisine, et lorsque le vieil homme le vit, il demanda à la jeune femme : « C'était vraiment trop drôle Tenten, vas-y raconte là à Sasuke. »

Et là, alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le fasse pour faire plaisir à Sarutobi, Tenten changea de sujet de conversation tout en ignorant royalement l'Uchiwa.

Bon, c'était ce qu'il voulait au final, non ?

Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça l'agacé autant ? Quand elle lui parlait, ça ne lui convenait pas et maintenant qu'elle ne lui parlait plus, ça ne lui allait pas non plus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke était bien trop fier pour revenir sur ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Il resterait sur ces positions. C'était pas elle qui allait le faire changer d'avis, ou le faire changer tout court. Elle n'était que sa colocataire.

Sa colocataire, qui avait, une fois de plus, complètement oublié de vérifier qu'il avait bien enlever son linge avant de faire une machine à laver. Il avait des chemises toutes vertes à cause d'elle maintenant !

Furax, il alla vers la chambre de cette dernière et frappa énergiquement. À sa plus grande surprise, c'est Neji qui lui ouvrit.

« Oui, c'est pour ? » demanda le Hyuga d'un ton poli.

Sasuke ne s'était tellement pas attendu à qu'il soit là, qu'il resta bêtement la bouche entrouverte. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, d'ailleurs, il avait même cru que Tenten et lui, c'était fini et qu'il était parti.

« Ta copine, a encore ruiné tout mes vêtements ! » lui reprocha Sasuke comme si les problèmes de Tenten étaient les mêmes que ceux de Neji.

« Oh, » fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules « tu lui en parleras quand elle reviendra, elle est en cours. »

« Ouais, mais moi j'ai mon taff qui commence dans une heure, donc si tu pouvais lui dire de... »

Sasuke s'arrêta lorsque Neji lui claqua la porte au nez. Non mais, il se prenait pour qui cet enfoiré ?

.

.

.

Tenten s'était de nouveau mis à hurler une nuit. Trois fois exactement, et à chaque fois, elle le réveillait.

Sarutobi était parti un peu plus tôt dans la soiré, Neji n'était pas là, et Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle l'ignorait. En plus, il n'avais même pas reprocher directement d'avoir encore une fois ruiné toute ses belles chemises blanches.

Enfin, il avait tellement été vexé que Neji lui claque la porte au nez, que Sasuke avait préféré ne plus leur parler du tout. Ni à lui, ni à elle.

Et pourtant, là, il voulait juste aller la voir. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle hurlait comme ça. Comme cette nuit où ils s'étaient, pour la première fois, réellement parlés.

Sasuke sortit du lit, et fut en à peine quelques pas, devant la chambre de Tenten. La porte était entrouverte. Il la poussa doucement et la vit assise sur son lit. Tenten pleurait tout en serrant avec ses bras ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Tenten. » souffla t-il.

Elle releva la tête tout en reniflant. Elle ne parut pas vraiment contente de le voir, et tenta avant de prendre la parole de s'essuyer les joues avec les manches de son tee-shirt.

« Va t-en. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Sasuke, s'il te plait, va t-en. » ordonna t-elle d'une voix un peu plus sûre.

Sasuke ignora totalement ce qu'elle venait de dire, et lui demanda tout entrant dans la chambre :« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tenten ? »

Elle le regarda venir s'asseoir au bout du lit d'un air effarée. Il se fichait complètement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser à ce moment. Il fallait qu'il sache.

« J'ai juste fait un cauchemar c'est tout. » expliqua t-elle en détournant le regard « Rien de bien vraiment important, laisse moi tranquille maintenant. »

« Ca devait être vachement horrible alors. » observa t-il alors qu'elle le regardait de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle insinuait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'es là ? »

« Je t'ai entendu crié. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « T'aurais voulu que je fasse comme ci je n'avais rien entendu ? »

« Evidemment, » fit-elle « tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'est pas censé être là. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas. »

Tenten ferma les yeux et souffla fortement avant d'inspirer et d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

« Sasuke, tu m'as très bien fait comprendre la dernière fois que tu ne me supportais pas. »

« Je t'ai reproché des choses qui m'agacent chez toi, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas. »

Il se leva du lit et se mit à faire les cents pas « T'avais pas besoin de faire comme si je n'existait pas, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça. »

« Mais tout ce que je fais t'horripile, même quand je t'adresse la parole ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse après tout ce que tu m'as dis ? » grinça t-elle en se levant elle aussi du lit pour lui faire correctement face.

Sasuke s'arrêta de tourner en rond, alla vers la fenêtre, avant de finalement venir vers elle « Tu m'as rappelé mon père. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'es mise à m'ignorer comme lui, et tu sais quoi, ça me convenait parfaitement de sa part à lui, parce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ! Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es Tenten, tu n'ignores pas les gens quand ça va mal, tu... »

« Tu ne me connais pas. » le coupa t-elle. « Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, tout comme je ne te connais pas, tout comme le fait que je ne te comprends pas. »

Sasuke fit nerveusement craquer son cou alors qu'elle rajoutait « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Sasuke. »

« He bien, si tu veux savoir la vérité, moi non plus. » confia t-il.

Tenten soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit d'un air dépité.

« Mais, hum, je sais que j'aurais peut-être pas du m'y prendre de cette manière là, avec toi. » continua t-il en évitant de la regarder. « Surtout ce jour là, tu pleurais et j'ai pas vraiment été...compréhensif envers toi. »

Tenten le regarda attentivement « Est-ce que tu es entrain de t'excuser pour toute les choses que tu m'as dites ? »

« Pas vraiment, je les pensais, tu sais, » elle se renfrogna de nouveau et Sasuke entreprit de rajouter « je savais pas non plus comment m'y prendre avec toi, d'accord ? T'as toujours l'air d'être en forme et joyeuse que ça ma surpris de voir que t'allais pas bien et... »

« Tu voulais me remonter le moral ? »

« Est-ce que ça t'arrives d'écouter jusqu'au bout sans vouloir me couper la parole à tout bout de champ ? » demanda t-il un peu exaspéré.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu essayes de faire un pas vers moi, tu te mets à me reprocher des trucs !? » hurla t-elle en se levant si brusquement vers lui qu'elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. « Tu ne peux pas dire, une bonne fois pour toute, Tenten je suis inquiet pour toi ! »

« Parles moins fort, on est au beau milieu de la nuit ! »

« Sasuke, il n'y a personne ici, à part moi ! Sarutobi est allé rendre visite à son fils, Neji est chez sa famille , il n'y a que moi ! » hurla t-elle en posant ses mains contre sa poitrine « Il n'y aura donc personne pour t'entendre avouer que pour une fois dans ta vie tu te préoccupes de quelqu'un d'autre que de ta petite personne ! Il n'y aura personne pour se moquer de toi ! Il n'y a que moi ! »

Elle pleurait de nouveau en répétant « Il n'y a que moi. »

Et puis, là, Sasuke a l'impression que c'est pas tellement à cause de lui qu'elle pleure, que c'est pas vraiment à cause de lui qu'elle semble en colère. Elle a l'air tellement triste, au bord du gouffre, qu'il a juste envie qu'elle aille mieux.

Doucement, il la prend par les épaules pour l'attirer contre son torse. Un câlin. C'est tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir, pour l'instant. Tenten garde les bras le long de son corps, mais elle pleure tellement fort qu'elle mouille son tee-shirt. Au bout d'un moment, il sent les bras de la jeune femme encercler sa taille, et il la serre un peu plus fortement contre lui.

.

.

.

Il lui avait fait une tisane au romarin. C'est dégueulasse mais ça détend. C'est que lui faisait sa mère quand il était encore à la maison.

Tenten était assise dans le canapé du salon commun, et Sasuke vint s'assoeir prêt d'elle en lui donnant la tasse fumante.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. Il attendait qu'elle en ait envie, et lui, il faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, rester silencieux.

« Mes parents biologiques sont des ordures. »

Sasuke qui s'était mis à tripoter un coussin du canapé, se mit à l'écouter attentivement.

« J'ai été adopté, » expliqua Tenten tout en serrant la tasse chaude entre ses mains « et y'a un mois de ça, j'ai voulu découvrir qui étaient mes véritables parents. »

Tenten se mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant d'aller plus loin « J'ai toujours cru que si on m'avait abandonné, c'était parce que mes parents biologiques, n'avaient pas les moyens de s'occuper de moi et qu'ils voulaient que j'ai une meilleure chance ailleurs. »

Elle étouffa un ricanement « Enfait, ils en avaient juste rien à foutre.»

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait été adopté. Elle avait bien raison, il ne savait rien d'elle.

«Neji m'a aidé à les retrouver. On a découvert qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, et qu'ils avaient d'autre enfants. » Elle s'arrêta pour poser sa tasse sur la petite table basse, sans même en avoir bu une gorgée et poursuivit en fixant un table représentant une jungle sur le mur qui leur faisait face.

« J'ai eu ma génitrice par téléphone, je lui ai dit qui j'étais et quand je lui proposé qu'on se rencontre tous les trois, elle m'a dit que ça serait possible, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. »

Sasuke l'observa s'arracher les petite peaux autour de ses doigts complètement rongés.

« On s'était donné rendez-vous, dans un petit café, mon préféré, un samedi à quatorze heure de l'après-midi et... »

Il vit des larmes couler doucement sur ses joues et glisser dans son cou.

« ...j'ai attendu toute l'après-midi, jusqu'au soir, ils ne sont jamais venu. »

Elle se pinça les tempes, se pencha un peu avant en se courbant et il l'entendit à peine murmurer « il n'y avait que moi. »

Alors, elle ne pleurait pas à cause de Neji. Il se sentit tellement bête, et tellement ridicule de lui avoir dit ça. Mais quel con, pourquoi était-il allé lui faire plein de reproche alors qu'elle allait tellement mal ce jour là ?

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il le lui dise, qu'il...

« De toute façon, j'ai l'intention de vraiment passer à autre chose. » dit-elle en se remettant dans une position confortablement et en le regardant enfin dans les yeux « Je pars avec Neji en Chine. »

« Q..quoi ? »

Comment ça elle partait en Chine ? Depuis quand elle avait décidé ça ?

« Quand ? »

« Dans deux semaines. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il sut avant même d'avoir finit de le dire que c'était stupide. Elle avait bien le droit de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. C'est juste qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. À tout mais pas à ça.

« Neji, va devoir poursuivre les affaires familiales en Chine. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Et donc tu te contente bêtement de le suivre ? » dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de prendre un ton un peu condescendant.

Tenten le regarda sans comprendre où voulait en venir. A vrai dire, lui non plus n'en savait trop rien. C'est juste, qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant ! Pas après qu'ils s'adressaient enfin de nouveau la parole, pas après qu'elle lui ai dit quelque chose d'aussi intime !

Il avait pas envie qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il voulait juste entendre ces bracelet cliquetait à chacun de ses mouvements, il voulait entendre ses blagues drôle une fois sur deux, il voulait juste qu'elle reste. Mais pourquoi resterait-elle juste pour lui ?

Ils n'étaient même pas amis.

« Non, oublie, ce que je viens de dire. »

« Tu recommences. » lui fit remarquer Tenten.

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Recommencer quoi ?

« Tu deviens brutal quand tu ne veux pas exprimer ce qui te touche. »

« N'importe quoi. » grommela t-il. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Sa psy ?

« Si tu le dis. » fit-elle en se levant du canapé.

Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil se pencher pour prendre la tasse qu'elle avait déposé sur la table basse un peu plus tôt.

« En tout cas, merci, de m'avoir écouté et pour la tisane. »

Il la vit se diriger vers sa chambre et il a pas la moindre envie de la laisser toute seule cette nuit. Ni toutes autres nuits.

« Tenten, attends. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle « Tu ne peux pas partir. »

Il lui prit la tasse des mains, pour la poser sur un meuble qui traînait par là, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Tenten parut surprise par ce geste mais Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, sans même se contrôler il lui dit : « Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Je ne crois pas que c'est à toi de faire cette décision. »

« Non, Tenten, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas que tu partes avec lui, avec Neji. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle enleva ses mains des siennes d'un geste sec.

« Il n'est jamais là pour toi Tenten, à chaque fois que tu pleures, que tu fais ces putains de cauchemars, tu es toute seule ! »

« En quoi c'est ton problème de toute façon ? »

« Si tu veux partir, et bien on a qu'a le faire. »

« On ? » répéta Tenten « Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a un « on » ? »

Le regard de Tenten s'illumina durant quelques secondes avant de s'assombrir aussi vite. « Oh mon dieu, Sasuke, tu ne penses tout de même pas que toi et moi.. »

Si. Il y avait pensé. Il y avait déjà eu pensé, mais il s'était trouvé tellement ridicule, qu'il avait déjà enfoui cette idée au plus profond de ses pensées. Ça avait été beaucoup dur quand elle s'était mise à l'ignorer et encore plus quand elle lui a dit qu'elle partait. Ça faisait un an qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie alors qu'il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas.

« J'aime Neji. »

Sasuke grimaça et se mordit le creux de la joue. « Ouais, c'est sur que ton Neji, t'apportera tout ce que tu souhaites dans la vie. »

« Parce que toi tu sais ce que je veux peut-être ? »

Il la fixa intensément avant d'avouer « Non, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui prit une mèche de cheveux pour la passer derrière son épaule « Mais je meurs d'envie de savoir. »

Elle ferma les paupières « Tenten je sais que, » il s'approcha d'un peu plus prêt « je suis loin d'être parfait, » il la sent frémir « et que je me suis comporté comme un idiot, mais si tu, » il encercle doucement son visage avec ses mains « me laisse une chance, je... »

« J'aime Neji. » le coupe t-elle. « Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais il est bien plus là qu'il n'y paraît. Si je ne pleure pas quand il est là, c'est juste parce que je n'aime pas pleurer devant lui. »

Elle pose ses mains sur les siennes pour l'inciter à les enlever « Sasuke, entre toi et moi, ça ne marchera jamais. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Je ne te fais pas rire, » dit-elle simplement « et tu n'aimes pas mes bracelets. »

Sasuke avait envie d'hurler. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait rejeter. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il devrait lui dire, pourquoi malgré tous ces défauts il était tombé totalement amoureux d'elle. C'est parce que ces blagues n'étaient pas drôle qu'il les aimait tant, c'est parce qu'il entendait le son de ses bracelets qu'il savait exactement qu'elle était là, à la maison, c'est parce qu'elle occupait tellement la place qu'il avait toujours eu dans sa vie, qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

Cependant, il était le seul à penser comme ça, et pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste. Pas avec elle.

« Alors tu t'en vas. »

Elle hocha doucement de la tête sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il se recula. Il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Tenten devait partir.

.

.

.

Trois semaines après que Tenten et Neji soient partis, un couple de jeune femme emménagèrent chez Sarutobi.

Elles font beaucoup de bruit, mais ça n'a aucune importance pour Sasuke.

C'était le sien, qu'il lui fallait.


End file.
